User talk:Emmatigerlily
Please leave me an owl and I'll try to get back to you really soon :) And I know you've heard this many times, but please remember to start a new section and sign using your signature, thanks! Missing You Hey, I haven't seen you around much lately, and I know I've been swamped and everything, but I just thought you should know I miss you. I think you have a calming influence on the wiki, and things are better when you're around (not that they're bad now). ...and I miss RPing with you. I hope RL isn't keeping you too busy or getting you down, and hopefully we'll be able to RP more soon. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:41, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :Hi...I actually hadn't seen your sandbox...I've been a bit busy. I'll go check that later to see what's going on. I hope that you won't make the choice to leave...but if you do I want you to know I respect it and hope it's the best choice for you. ...and that you'll be missed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:40, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Hiii~ So, I noticed you were using Kaya Scodelario for Demi. It's okay if you don't want to, but I was just wondering if you'd be willing to share? :D :::Hope all's okay with you, by the way~ A lot of us miss you~ :)x Hiii~ I saw you blog... I would have commented there, but I don't really like commenting on blogs... hope you don't mind me owling you instead. :P You're an amazing user, and I'm glad you decided to stay... and I kind of also admire how you dealt with all of this... I'm not so good with these kind of things, so bear with me? Really hoping we can talk next time we're both on chat. :Dx Late night stalking I should be asleep, but naturally it's a not-exactly-healthy habit of mine to pop into DARP before bedtime. I saw thy blog, Emmastia, and you can like pretend I'm speaking in a somewhat plaintive tone right now because the timezone gods will probably mess with me again and I'll be able to talk you even less than before but I'm also incredibly happy you decided to stay *hugs* As in very very extremely super duper uber happy that you decided to stay because I don't think I could've stood watching another of my idolized users quit DARP. Oh, yeah, you're definitely one of my idols. Please don't feel pressured or anything of the sort. Just know that you are loved and adored and stuffs like that. xD <3 P.S. I faintly remember that one of your hobbies (besides DARP, I think DARP qualifies as a hobby, if not a career XD) is baking, upon which I want to say that I wish food didn't rot so easily or that it's so darned expensive to ship things internationally or any other technicalities (where is magic when you need to transfer food to another continent instantly?) so you could send me a sample of that one day. x3 If that was incorrectly recalled, whoops please forgive me. 15:03, November 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: I wish I could get on righ now, but school wifi won't let me enter chat... >.< But still... thank you! :Dx And don't worry about it - I understand. :P RPing Sure, I'm free (and working from home today because of snow so I can RP a bit). With Emily/Kimi I think since she's not coming back it'll be best to act like she left and went and did something else. Any of your characters you'd like to RP or get back in touch with? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:30, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :I feel like Kimi's lonely and down enough don't you? If you really wanted you could say they had a fight and Patricia left. We could RP that with Kimi and Emily if you'd like. If you'd rather do a student RP, how about Gwen and Raven? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:38, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I haven't stalked your sandbox too much...I'll take a look when I get a chance. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Roleplays Twyla/GC, Daniel/Jenelle, and Skye/Jamie. Have a great day! <3 Bubble Bursting I'm glad I didn't burst the bubble. :P I was super nervous that I might have, to be honest. :/ And have another wonderful day. <3 :D (So many emotes.) Plots And Such Oh. My. God. I'm so cool with that, and I think it would be really interesting, especially for Daniel since he doesn't seem all that comfortable with it? Also, I don't think I can RP Cleo like Sync can, so I would have to make a new character, I don't know, just get back to me on it. Plots and Plots Well, I'm glad the idea worked out and such, and with the Porters, either gender would really work? I'm making a character who has a single mum at the moment who could so have married their dad? It would just add to a pretty confusing, yet small, kinda, family, which I will explain in the next parenthesis, but you can skip it if you're not interested. (So, I decided not to do this, but you could look at Nikki's heading here, but to keep it short, the siblings are Morgan Reese, Malachai Sutton, Tamara (???), and then Nikki. I guess you should probably read it.) As for Demi's sister, I can't remember what Sync said about her characters and such, but I don't see how she could be mad at you for it, or even upset, since she did leave, but still, feel free to think about it. Plots Porters: It's really confusing, so take all the time you need, I get it. I think the moment we finish our current RPs (which we can hopefully do this weekend) or at least one of them, we can RP them one more time before killing her off. I don't think we should have a specific time? It should probably just be whenever it's best for us. Demi/Her Sister: I'm still down for making her, and I think that works with Sync. I guess we will just talk more about it this weekend when we're both in chat. The Twins Posted. :D RP? Yeah, absolutely. How about at the Kimi November/Apartment? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:47, November 25, 2015 (UTC) She Went There Sorry, if you haven't read the post yet, but oMG WHY. I don't know why I did that, and I don't even think he will be affected much by it, but HA. I'm surprised this hasn't happened yet, honestly. And this owl has proven to be useless. Well, have an absolutely spectacular day! <3 *sigh* So, I'm going to guess Nellie won't be a thing anymore, right? It's fine, I promise, just yeah. Re I don't know. (shrug) I'm just going to keep this short because I'm rushing for school (yay, I slept in late). "Emma! *hugs* I didn't see your reply at first, sorry! I've been meaning to catch you on chat *stupid timezones* You could include more about Demi's half-sister if you'd like, I'm very interested in seeing more about her father and how he might speak about her. I can be pretty fickle about characters, I'm sorry, but Cleo to me seems like the only story I really want to continue with. Hopefully we can PM soon?" - Sync, Two Days Ago :I would hope we could get it to all work out, and I suppose we could just say he had a one night stand or something to that effect with Nellie's mother, and since Nellie and Cleo are a year apart, I guess it wouldn't be too weird. I don't know. :Love you, too, and have a wonderful day! <3 xx *hugs back* : Missing you! Hey! I haven't seen you around in a couple of days. Hope all is well with you. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:18, December 2, 2015 (UTC)